The Stranger I love
by Nicki2000
Summary: Yuki grabbed my arm pulling me down into his lap. "Did you even think for a second that I had just as many fights as you or maybe more, making me stronger. Now lets see what's that lump under there." When Yuki unzipped my pants and stuck his hand in I came. My face turned bright red with embarrassment. "whoa, that was fast. I bearly touched you."(contains Yaoi)


Yuuma Kizuna is my name and I'm a werecat. For bakas who don't know what that is, it's a gift that runs in certain families allowing humans to change into cats by choice or from getting excited. I'm in my third year at high school at Yukazu. My love life has not change since my first year, which is I catch the eyes of everyone but not the right person but no complaints unless you count me sulking every night and yelling in my head "why me". I'm the youngest child in my family, my cat gene came from my mother's side of the family and my red hair with white strips comes from my dad side which in human and cat language means I'm the perfect person. I'm going to change my love life this year.

¨Yuumaaaaaa get up you lazy cat¨ yelled my mother ¨you'll be late for school¨. Irritated but anxious I got up took a five minute shower put my uniform on and started going down stairs.

¨psst¨, said my older sister,Ruka, peeking outside of her bedroom door trying to get my attention.

¨yeah¨

¨you should have dad drive you to school because I heard a gang is waiting for you by the train station and there no escaping them since you have to take the train, right¨

¨yeah, I got it but I'm not doing this because I'm scared but because I'm trying to start a new¨

¨whatever I'm just tired of not spending time with my boyfriend because he's too busy training you karate and kendo.¨

¨Good to know¨, before she could say anything else I hopped down the stairs and sped walked into the family room.

¨Dad, can you give me a ride to school in the red sports car¨

¨Sure, but that will be five hundred and eight yen¨, said my dad as he stood up and yawned like life was a nuisance.

¨yea, yea I know¨. As me and my dad left with my mother saying good luck with an embarrassed red face, which happens every day so it was no surprise. I got in the car so I can get a quick nap in while we drove like always but I guess my old man decided we should have a little father to son bonding time.

¨so how's school been? ¨

¨same old same old¨

¨still no girlfriend¨

¨nope, just haven't found the right girl, ya know.¨

¨yea I get that, it took five years after high school to find your mother.¨

¨you know that doesn't help, at all¨

¨sorry, sorry I'm just saying keep your head up and don't give up¨

¨I wasn't planning to¨

"Would you like to hear the story on how we meet¨

¨ I'll pass on that one¨, we both laughed when he was pulling up to my school.¨ You don't need to pick me up after school I'll be hanging out with a friend¨, I lied.

¨O.K. but you're forgetting something¨. Ah the money. I took out the money and payed him but not like usual when I feel as if I never won't to speak to him again but like he was a normal person, a normal father.

When I got out of the car I notice all the newbies were staring just like last year but you get used to it after 17 years of it. I don't make a big deal and keep walking to the build board where it tells us our classes. This year I'm in room 1-A the highest class there is but it's no surprise since I'm always in that class. It was like instinct for me to go that way. While I walked into the room I went the direction of my old desk but when I got there someone was already sitting there. He had blonde hair and two piercings like a yakuza and because of my two piercings and red hair every yakuza group just assumes I won't to fight. The guy looked up at me, here it comes I thought.

¨Sorry, but I'm not in a yakuza group it's just my choice of style and my normal hair color, I don't feel like fighting.¨ I was a little surprised and shocked at first but then I came back from that.

¨I'm not either and like-wise to everything else. I was just surprised that someone was in that seat¨.

¨why? ¨

¨Because I have always sat there and no one else would because their afraid I will beat them if they did.¨

¨oh. Well I'm Yuki Uzamaki and I will be seating here for now on¨. I got a little irritated at his tone but I kept a cool head.

¨Whatever¨. I walked away to the desk next to him because that was the only desk left. I could see from the corner of my eye a group of girls looking at me and blushing. I stood up and started walking towards them. I could tell they were getting nervous by the way they were moving. I stopped at least 3 feet in front of them and smiled and no normal smile but my killer smile. I have practiced all summer on girls that pass by me until it was perfect to when they see it they fall in love instantly. Just like the girls I pass they eyes started to glimmer with passion for me. One of the girl's lips was quivering either because she wanted to kiss me or because she couldn't say what she wanted because of my smile. I stopped smiling for a while but only a little so they could talk. after a while the quivering lip girl spoke.

"Hi, I'm Asuki Suzuna and I want to marry you", both of the other girls were surprised and did a huge gasp and then they both said in sync

"No, I want to marry you", they started to yell at each other and argue. I guess my smile is too much for them. The girl's was too busy arguing they didn't even notice I went back to my seat. I looked over to that guy Yuki and notice his face was beet red like my mother's in the mornin His legs were shaking and once in a while I think they would hit the desk making a thud sound before I knew what was happening I looked under his desk and noticed a huge lump under his pants. I shot back up and put my head in my arms to not show my red face. I was really embarrassed at the thought of him being hard. i wonder what got him like like that. In an instant a picture of him masturbating flashed before my eyes. I shot out of my seat and rushed for the door with my head down so no one could see my bright red face that's when the door shot open and right in front of me stood Mrs. Suzuki.

Mrs. Suzuki asked "are you planning on skipping class again, Yuuma?"

"of course not. Why would i ever do that...again" I said hoping she doesn't notice my red face.

"you have a cold",and of course she does.

" No I'm just hot, in both ways", I nervously spoke trying to laugh the awkwardness away.

"then could you please take your seat, thank you"

"yes", i said. All of a sudden i heard a huge crash, i turned around and saw two yakuza thugs standing over yuki whose face had a huge purple mark. I don't know what came over me but next thing i knew my fists was waming into their face's.

"STOP Yuuma, you're going to kill him" Yuki bowled. Shock rushed over me, I looked over the classroom students who had horrow over all there face's. I looked down at the guys who wore unconscious on the floor, atleast i think they were unconscious. I turned to the door and ran out. I ran outside and left school and I continued until I couldn't breath.

"how long where you going to run",I turned to see yuki standing there making an irritated face out of breath.

"I didn't know someone was following me, and why did you?"

"Well, i didn't want to be there when they woke up.",he said it like it was obvious and it was if i didn't have. I paused in that thought. If i didn't have what?

"So, what do you want to do now", Yuki said while rubbing his cheek where the purple mark was. "you know it will go away in a little while, I heal pretty fast . I would think you would know this considering where both werecats",shock blow up inside me.

"Wait, you're a werecat like me? how did you know I was a werecat?"

"By your smile, when a werecat is trying to mate or flirt ,in your case, they give off a certain scent to attract their special person…"

"So you're saying that all the girls I used my killer smile on are the ones i'm suppose to mate with", I laughed

"No, your mate will be able to act normal when you do that "killer smile" . So none of them were the one"

"so how do i know if they are "THE ONE" for me.", I said mimicking him.

"you'll know soon, Now let's go somewhere I'm tired of standing here talking with my face stinging." so we started walking in the direction of my house. "Oh. While I'm remembering this you never told me your name"

"It's Yuuma. Yuuma kizuna and I'm shure you called me that when I was..."

"Betting the Crap out of those guys"

"Yea..."

"I did, but I heard someone else say it. I didn't hear you tell me properly, Kizuna"

" No, Just Yuuma"

"No, I like calling you Kizuna"

"but you already called me Yuuma"

"And now I'm calling you Kizuna", I was about to protest but we arrived at my house before I could.

"Are your parents home?" Yuki asked.

"No, at least they shouldn't be", I ran upstairs to their room and started bursting into every room but no one was home. I went downstairs to see Yuki made himself at home. he had an ice-pack on his check and a soda in the other hand watching boxing. I sat on the floor next to him and started to watch, too. After 10 minutes of that I started to notice how close Yuki had gotten to me. He had led down where my head was and I could feel his breathing on my neck. I didn't mind it but it did make me feel the weird part was a complete stranger was in my house breathing on my neck, but it still felt normal to have him around.

"Hey Kizuna, Guess what",Yuki said as he made a huge breath on my neck.

"what"

"I know who your other person is"

"who?", I said with a shaky voice trying to calm myself.

"I'm not telling until i confirm it",Yuki said with a smirk."Kizuna, tell me something I've be wondering for a while now"

"what"

"Are you hard because I've been breathing on your neck and be honest", I hadn't even noticed till he said something about it. I am hard and feels like i'm going to burst any second. Why? Why? Ah that's why. It's because Yuki was breathing on my neck and getting so close to me. When did this happen and how? When did I fall for Yuki? Was it the first moment i seen him in my seat, but if I say that I like him will he like me back. We are both guys and it is weird."Hello Kizuna, did you hear me"

"yes, I...heard you"

"So are you going to answer?"

"No"

"What, why not"

"NO, I mean I'm not hard", I lied to bear my heart a terrible pain.

" You're lying, but if you don't want to tell the truth then i'll just have to see for myself", I knew exactly what he meant.I stood up and thought I should run to the bathroom before he tried anything but right before i took one step Yuki grabbed my arm pulling me down into his lap. "Did you even think for a second that I had just as many fights as you or maybe more, making me stronger. Now lets see what's that lump under there." When Yuki unzipped my pants and stuck his hand in I came. My face turned bright red with embarrassment. "whoa, that was fast. I bearly touched you."

"Are you satisfied', I mumbled. The spotted he touched was still numb.

"Yes, I am", Yuki said smirking. "Now would you like to know who your one and only is?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I want someone else to be my one and only"

"What?Why?Who could be better than me", Yuki shouted irritated.

"What!?"

"I said who's better than ME!", Yuki shouted again as he pushed me on the cushion and pinned me down.

"what do you mean when you say 'me'" , I yelled.

" you must be really dense. Your perfect is me", He came to me and kissed me with lots of force but the taste of his lips made me aroused. "who ever they are i'll steal you from them"

"wait", but before I could stop him he kissed me again."Stop" I managed to say once we parted.

"No", he started to lay small kisses going down my neck to the rim of my shirt. I closed my eye's to take in the pleasure."Take your shirt off" he whispered in my ear.

"N-No"

"Please",The sound of his voice rang through my ears."Yuuma"

"N-N-No",but no matter what I say my body moved on its own and took of my shirt. Yuki touched my chest and started laying small kisses on my neck leading to my nippels."Yuuma"

"S-Stop"

"Stop what?"

"Stop talking"

"Why?"

"It's bothering me"

"Do you hate my voice"

"No", I said suddenly. I opened my eye's to see Yuki hovering over me, just staring. I looked away hoping what I was going to say next won't make him hate or be disgusted with me."I love your voice" I started slowly." I love the taste your lips give off when we kiss and your aroma I love…I love You"

I turned to face him, the expression he gave off was unreadable.

"Say Someth…" He kissed me again but it was gentle this time.

"I love you, too", he smiled at me. The warmth coming from him made me blush.

"Yuuma, What are you doing"

* * *

><p>Nicki2000:Thank you so much For reading. This is the first story I've created and it took a long time. I really hope you enjoyed it. If you did please REVIEW. I'm trying my best and Their will be a chapter to for those who choose to continue reading ;) :0 :) ;0<p>

* * *

><p>So sorry to people who were disappointed this had nothing to do with Naruto :(<p> 


End file.
